mythariafandomcom-20200215-history
Orrin
Orrin Orrin (Pronounced Ore-In) ''is the main planet of focus within the realm of Mytharia. Its name comes from an old dwarven phrase “Ore Rinna” which roughly translates to “''Prima Materia” ''or ''“First Material”. ''It is said that Orrin was crafted by Deothar, Elder God of Creation and God of Dwarves. It is orbited by a moon known as Gailia (''Guy-Le-Ah). ''It is roughly three times bigger than the Earth of our world. It has seven continents and seven seas: 'Continents: * '''Elandrasil: Typical Fantasy setting based off pseudo-medieval and renaissance Europe. * Kemar: The Egyptian, Middle Eastern and African lands of Orrin. * Lorhn: The Land of the Val’Nari or the High Elves. Surrounded by the Vailed Sea and rumored to have True Dragons and the fabled mountain range city of giants, Illithia. Very Heroic/High Fantasy. * Xiaojin: The Eastern Continent of Orrin, the Wuxia of fantasy. Filled with Japanese, Chinese and Indian myth. * Orhm: The “Lost” Continent, Home to the Yith and filled with ancient ruins and dead gods. More south American fantasy. This continent is known as the Lost Continent because it remains vastly unexplored. * Arcadia: The Floating continent lies above the Deus Sea, broken into 5 fragments or “Nations”. This is home to the Nephilim race. * Amestra: The western/steampunk fantasy of Mytharia. Home to Tinkerers and Gun Smiths. Magic is rarer on this continent so denizens have turned to science and the creation of technology to further themselves and society. 'Seas:' * Aslen Sea: The northern sea that encompasses the western side of Elandrasil and the northern portions of Orrin. This sea is best known for its “Flying Whale”, known as the Reem Whale. * Valorian Sea: The middle sea that is between North Kemar and Amestra. Home to the Dragon Spire Archipelago * Naalian Sea: Known as the Trade Sea, most sailors travel this sea between southwest Kemar and Orhm. Known for its jade sea water and tropical islands. * Vailed Sea: A sea surrounding Lorhn, shrouded in mists which confuse and disorient sailors. Said that ancient beasts roam those waters that protect Lorhn from outsiders. * Sanctum Sea: The inner sea between the eastern half of Elandrasil, western Xiaojin and north eastern Kemar. * Deus Sea: A sea that is known for its intense currents and icy waters. Above the sea and clouds lies the floating continent of Arcadia. * The Mizumi: The sea that encompasses the eastern portion of Xiaojin. History: 1st Era – Era of Dawn: After the Void War, the Elder God, Deothar created Orrin, he forged the lands, oceans and sky. To help him shape his world he created the Rune Giants. Large elemental titans of various shapes and sizes, each owning a unique power. Other gods influence reached Orrin, flora and fauna sprung forth as well as the laws of nature. Each god took their hand at creating the early races who are found across the realms. Among the first gods to create races were Bahamut '''and '''Sariel. Bahamut saw the beauty of this jewel in the cosmos and created the True Dragons, ancient beings of immense power and intelligence who were to protect the planet with powerful magic and incredible strength. Sariel saw this land as a perfect place to create a noble race who would influence the beauty, culture and art of Orrin, and created the Vel’Nari (High Elves). All races lived in harmony for 1200 years before the True Dragons split up in a feud against their own kind called the Ferthar – Great Culling. The metallic dragons fought the chromatic dragons causing destruction across the world. The Vel’Nari joined the Rune Giants in a great battle to stop the True Dragons destruction. In the end their battle was victorious, nearly wiping out all True Dragons. Only a few thousand of each family of dragon survived and dispersed to the unknown corners of the earth. In their blood rose the Dragonkin, creatures who resembled and had the power of the True Dragons but were more bestial in nature with lesser intelligence. 2nd Era – Era of Blood & Magic: Emperor of the Vel’Nari, Val Vel’Varia who lead the war against the True Dragons became paranoid that the Rune Giants and other races would turn on them much like the True Dragons turned on each other. In this madness, Val Vel’Varia decided to destroy all Rune Giants. He took hundreds of armies of Vel’Nari and slew the Rune Giants with “'The Profane Magic'” gifted to him by dark forces in exchange for his soul. He wished only to protect his people from the outside and so traveled across the sea from Lorhn to all the other continents and crushed countless civilizations. Val became known as “'The Stygian King'” followed by "The Stygian", armies of high elves who accepted the Profane Magic. It wasn’t until a hero who was known as The Gilded Knight, Reynaldo defeated the Stygian King in battle. With Val Vel’Varia dead, the Stygian armies retreated and enchanted the oceans around Lorhn so that no creatures other than Vel’Nari could traverse the Vailed Sea. The world recovered from the Stygian invasion and peace came to the races. 3rd Era – Era of Romantics: This Era is the current era and takes place 1300 years after the Stygian Invasion. Currently the world is recorded as the 1360th year which represents history as recorded by an ancient Rune Giant named Arlaug-Galensheen who documented the history of the 1st and 2nd Eras and prophesied that the defeat of the Stygian King would be the start of the 3rd Era. Because of all civilizations that have fallen to Val Vel’Varia, adventurers have started roaming the world in search of treasure and wanderlust. Therefore, this era is known as the Era of Romantics.